Forum:MathJax + GoogolBot
Heya folks. I implemented MathJax onto the wiki. Below is an example of MathJax and the built-in LaTeX implementation: MathJax: \(f(x) = \sqrt{x + 1}\) LaTeX: f(x) = \sqrt{x + 1} Edit the source to see how they're different. You can see a complete example at the Factorial article. ;Pros * MathJax takes less characters to open and close formulas. * MathJax is easy to customize by editing the site JS. We can change fonts and font sizes as we wish — we can even change the formula delimiters to $ or something. * No code conversion is needed — MathJax uses LaTeX, so we don't need to rewrite any formulas. * MathJax coexists happily with the built-in math. Features don't break. ;Cons * MathJax breaks when JS is turned off. * MathJax doesn't work in Preview mode. I think it's possible to fix this, but I haven't tried. * Some MathJax formulas can trigger the MediaWiki parser, and need to be wrapped in . * I'm seeing a bug in Chrome: For some weird reason, MathJax occasionally produces buggy output when moving. It gets corrected by refreshing. (I'm not sure how to fix this ATM; I might contact Wikia Central or something.) An important stem in implementing this is changing the delimiters into \(\). To do this, I will need to use a bot. I already have a bot account, GoogolBot, but to get the bot flag on it, I need to get it approved by all of you guys. Then I'll ask Wikia. FB100Z • talk • 20:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's quite cool. It needs less downloading of information. However for some reason it doesn't work on mobile Wikia. Also, you can use the tag when previewing, and change the delimiters to MathJax ones after that. --Cloudy176 (talk) 05:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::If we load both, we still have to download the tags... :/ FB100Z • talk • 19:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :It would be nice if the bot put down categories to articles, and other routine edits, too many time spend at this. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Are we over-using MathJax? Although it looks better, it has been used on simple formulas such as E100#googol, which it looks like it doesn't need MathJax at all. Plus, I use the mobile version of this wiki frequently, and it doesn't work on there, rendering articles hard to read. (Maybe there's a way to fix this?) — I want more 13:22, February 11, 2013 (UTC) In that case, we can use MathJax only on complicated expressions such as \(\sqrt{(2^{\text{googol}-10})}^{f_2}; f_2=10\). Ikosarakt1 (talk) 20:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, although let's be consistent within articles :) Also, don't go changing all the pages, it's not a big deal. :The mobile issue is...not really something I can fix. Mobile Wikia doesn't load MediaWiki:Common.js, which is the only way I can get MathJax onto the page. FB100Z • talk • 05:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) If peoples cannot view properly, zoom. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 08:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Or right-click on the formula. FB100Z • talk • 02:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zooming hotkey: \(\boxed{ctrl} + \boxed{+}\). Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) All codes: http://www.onemathematicalcat.org/MathJaxDocumentation/TeXSyntax.htm Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) There is a problem: MathJax is slow loading, and when its usage is vast, the loading gets long and inconvenient. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC)